Happiest Days
by DarthAnimus
Summary: It's the happiest day of Al's life but that doesn't mean that others don't find happiness that day as well. [AlWinry and RoyEd]


Author's Notes: The point of view used in this story is Al's, though the main characters are Ed and Roy. Other than Roy x Ed this story has some overly sweet Al x Winry and a very small hint at Riza x Havoc.

**Happiest Days**

Al felt tears sting his eyes when the priest finished his tirade. He could not believe that he was here today, that this day had finally come.

The gathered crowd cheered and Al glanced at the person whose hand he was holding. Winry smiled at him brightly and Al could do nothing but return the gesture. The young woman's eyes were also shining with unshed tears. Funny, Al would have thought that the time for those was in the past already.

"Winry Elric", Winry spoke quietly. "I love saying that."

"And I love hearing it", Al said as he pulled his new wife into his arms. "I don't think I can ever hear it enough."

"That's a good thing because you're going to be hearing it a lot today", a new voice said playfully and Al turned around to see his brother walking towards them. "Everyone except you two has moved over to the buffet table while you two were busy staring into each other's eyes." Ed grinned widely when Al blushed. "You two should hurry. Havoc's been eyeing your wedding cake for quite some time now."

That's alright", Al said while smiling at his brother. "I'm sure Hawkeye-san can keep him away from it." The younger Elric gave his wife's hand a squeeze before continuing: "You go ahead, 'Niisan. We'll be there in a bit." The playfulness in Ed's smile disappeared as it became an honestly happy one. With a nod Ed walked off, leaving the newlyweds alone for the time being.

"I'm so happy", Winry spoke out, breaking the silence that had fallen. Al looked right into her eyes as she continued: "When you proposed...I thought I could never feel happier." The woman smiled and gave a peck on Al's lips, an action that still caused the young man to blush. "I'm even happier today."

"I'm happy as well", Al said while rubbing the backs of Winry's hands with his thumbs. He gave Winry his brightest smile: "I think everyone is happy today. Even 'Niisan." Al glanced to the direction Ed had left to. "He's been so under the weather lately. Ever since we told him about our engagement."

"It's okay, Al", Winry said before planting a soft kiss on Al's chin. "I think he's just wondering if he will ever experience this."

"What? Marriage?" Al questioned in a slightly incredulous manner. "He's been together with Roy for a bit over three years now. They've been a couple long enough for it to be serious enough to be considered as marriage."

Winry hummed softly as she took Al's arm and began leading him to the party. As a final comment to their conversation she spoke: "I think Ed wants to be open about him and Roy. I mean, in addition to us, only Roy's closest subordinates know. Something like that can put a strain on a relationship." Al did not have anything to say to that so he simply kept quiet.

It was after most of the cake had disappeared and all the speeches had been given when Al spoke with Roy for the first time. He knew it was a bit childish of his to fear his brother's boyfriend so much but he had never been able to get past the fact that the man in question was a military leader. Still, today Al smiled widely at Roy, just because he felt like it.

"I apologise for keeping you away from your lovely wife", Roy spoke politely, with a gentle smile. "But there is something I need to ask. A favor, if I may." At Al's questioning look the black-haired man continued: "I was wondering if you'd feel offended if I stole the spotlight for a while?"

"Fine by me", Al spoke as he looked over the table for something to snack on. "If it's that important."

"It is", was all Roy said before walking off. Al found himself wondering what could have the older man acting so anxious.

Before Al had even managed to think about the matter much a clinking sound brought his attention to Roy once more. The man was stranding at the end of the table with an empty wine glass and a teaspoon that he had used to create the sound to draw everyone's attention to himself. Now he placed the objects down on the table.

Al was actually quite impressed by the sight the older man created. Dressed in a suit, Roy did not look any different from the other party guests but the way he stood spoke of the power the man had, making him seem completely different from anyone else present. Al found himself realizing, what seemed like the first time, that this was the leader of the new Amestris and it was quite clear that what ever it was that Roy was about to say was going to have everyone's undivided attention.

"I apologise for interrupting the festivities", Roy started, breaking the silence that had fallen. "But there is a proclamation I must make. And, of course I have permission to do this." Roy's eyes came to focus on Ed who had been stomping towards the older man and Al had to stifle a laugh at the indignant look on his brother's face. Al had wowed a long time ago that he would never laugh at his brother's antics unless he truly could not fight the reaction back.

Satisfied now that Ed did not seem to pose an immediate threat, Roy continued on with his speech: "Since we're all high in the happy atmosphere of romance I thought that I could afford to be a bit romantic as well."

At that point Al froze. There were only so many things a statement like that could mean and Al glanced at his brother once more, who was staring at Roy with his golden eyes wide. What ever it was that Roy was planning it would be sure to affect Ed.

"During these past few years I have been happier than ever before", Roy went on. "Many have probably noticed my new, more professional way of approaching my work which lead me to rise to the position I am in today. But this change could not have been possible without a certain person and I am finally going to be revealing the identity of this person to the world."

Roy did not get a chance to continue after that. Since Al had been eyeing his brother the entire time the raven-haired man had been speaking he saw the look of pure happiness on Ed's face seconds before the blond-haired man ran to Roy's arms. It was truly a happy sight as Roy held Ed in his arms and kissed his forehead affectionately. Everyone witnessing the exchange was staring in silence, even the ones who already knew of the relationship's existence.

"Everyone", Roy spoke, his voice still firm and powerful, despite the wide and happy smile on his face. "The love of my life is Edward Elric." There was still the silence of shock even after the words breaking it, but the atmosphere changed quickly when people broke into cheers and a few actually dared to give out a few cat-calls.

Ed pulled away from Roy and from his spot next to the pair Al could hear his brother speak: "Are you done with this public humiliation now?"

"Not yet", was Roy's deadpan response. Then the man sank down to one knee, the gesture almost causing Al to choke on the air he was trying to breath in. That was when Winry made it to his side and grabbed his hand as they watched the unfolding event together.

With graceful movements Roy pulled out a small, black box and pushed it open. The hand holding Al's own squeezed tighter for a moment as sunlight got reflected by the silvery ring. For the moment Al was unable to tear his eyes away from the object. There was no doubt in his mind about Roy's intentions now.

"Edward", Roy started while taking a hold of Ed's left hand with his free one. "Will you marry me?"

Winry stiffened next to Al and the younger Elric knew his wife well enough to know that she was fighting back a squeal of joy. Al could not really blame her, not with him trying to keep himself from grinning like an idiot and failing. Now his brother would finally get his wish.

"You bastard!" Ed shouted out, pulling his hand free from Roy's light grip. "You thought I would be easy with my brother getting married and all? Well, guess again!"

Al did not think he had seen Ed that angry in a while and felt sorry for Roy, who was giving Ed a confused and lost look. Glancing back at his brother's face Al saw the older Elric falter at the display of vulnerability.

"Why did you wait for so long?" Ed asked as he sank to his knees in front of Roy. "If you hadn't...if you hadn't..." Ed squeezed his hands into fists on his lap. "I could have gotten married before my **little** brother, damn it!"

Al's eyebrow actually twitched.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Roy asked hopefully, taking the ring from it's box.

"Of course, you dork", Ed replied and allowed Roy to put the ring on his finger.

To break the awkward silence that was about to fall Al started to clap his hands and soon everyone followed his example. He also released a breath he had not noticed that he had been holding.

Sometimes the best days of our lives have to get worse before they can get better. Only an alchemist could appreciate the thought of that. Al was certain that Roy also appreciated Ed scaring him a bit, it was rather clear when one paid attention to the way Roy was kissing the older Elric at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Winry asked her husband when she noticed the thoughtful look on his face. Al smiled before answering: "The Equivalent Exchange." This earned him a punch on the arm as Winry huffed: "I swear, that's all you Elrics ever think about."

Al could not hold himself from smiling as he pointed out: "You're an Elric now too, don't forget that."

"I sure hope I don't", Winry snapped back. "Because that would just suck."

At that Al finally released the laugh that was long due.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: I had two of my classmates read this story when I got it written, the other one being very much against the Roy x Ed pairing. Both actually liked this story and even said that it almost had them crying. I was actually a bit freaked when they said that until they explained that it was simply because this was so happy.


End file.
